My Little Girl
by mysticrox123
Summary: James is refelecting his feelings on Lily. Is there a happy ending? Songfic, using My Little Girl by Jack Johnson. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Summary: Set in Sixth Year, this is the momenst when James and Lily start going out. A songfic, using My Little Girl by Jack Johnson. I dont own the song or characters: only the story. Enjoy! Please read and review. **

My Little Girl

_Hey, little girl_

_You might not know this song_

_This is another kind of song that you could sing along_

I watch her sitting on the sofa opposite to me, engrossed in an animated conversation with her best friends Alice and Delilah. She is laughing. Oh God, she is so beautiful when she laughs. I want her so badly, but she doesn't want me. Sirius says that she will come to her senses one day, but I have learnt not to hold my breath when it comes to Lily Evans.

_Hey, little girl_

_Maybe someday_

_At least that's what all the good people say_

Lily Evans stole my heart on the first day of Hogwarts, and since then I have been unable to get it back. She holds the key, although she doesn't know it. My heart is now hers: it beats and lives for her, but she doesn't care.

_Hey, little girl_

_Look what you've done_

_You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own_

_You stole my heart and made it your own_

I always dream of a world where Lily Evans loves me. I dream that her eyes light up when she sees my, and she is always smiling in my arms. But she sees things so black and white. One day she will like me, and the next day I'm just an "arrogant, bullying toe-rag". I wish she would listen to me, I try to tell her how I feel, but she just hears, never listens.

_Hey, little girl_

_Black and white and right and wrong_

_Only live inside a song I will sing you_

Why can't she come to me when she is upset? I want to be there for her, I want to comfort her. Last week she was crying over that stupid Snape, and when I asked if she was alright, she went off at me! I can't wait for the day when she doesn't have to feel any sadness or pain. I can't wait for the day when she stops crying over that Snape, and starts to love me.

_You don't ever have to feel lonely_

_You will never lose any tears_

_You don't have to feel any sadness_

Each day when I see her: she always as something bad to say about me. What if she wakes up one morning, and realises she was so stupid, but it's too late? Whenever I look her in the eyes, I can only tell her the truth, which is that love her. But she just thinks I am lying. How could I look her in those gorgeous, emerald green, almond shaped eyes and tell her lies? I couldn't do it. Ever.

_When you look back on the years_

_How can I look you in the eyes?_

_And tell you such big lies_

I want to show her that she can love me. Deep down she does, but I think she is afraid of what could happen. She is afraid of the unknown, and doesn't want to get hurt. As if I would hurt her! I'm trying my best to show her that I care, but she doesn't understand.

_The best I can do is try to show you_

_How to love with no fear_

I carry on staring, without realising that she is staring right back at me. When I do realise, I feel myself blushing. She carries on staring, but then smiles at me. She smiles at me! I send her my most charming smile back, and she giggles and blushes. What's happened to her? Shouldn't she be verbally abusing me right now? I have no time to collect my thoughts, as she walks up to me, and then takes a seat beside me. I am about to speak, when she leans forward and plants a sweet, strawberry flavoured kiss on my lips. She pulls away, and I look at her questioningly. She holds my gaze and the whispers those words that I have wanted to hear for the past six years of my life.

"I love you James". I don't have time to say it back, as I am too busy kissing her.

_My little girl_

_You've gone and stole my heart and made it your own_

_You stole my heart and made it your own_

Lily Evans, my little girl. I love you, so, so much.

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Tell me what you think. Please review though, as it is very fusrating to put in a lot of work, have loads of people read teh story, but then find that most of them couldnt be bothered to review. Thanks. Love you all. xxx **


End file.
